Estúpido San Valentin
by Koizumi Hinata
Summary: Si había algo que Naruto odiara más que esperar los tres minutos de preparación del rameen era sin duda…San Valentín.*UA


Disclaimer los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

―dialogo

―_pensamientos_

Estúpido San Valentín

.

.

.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido día.

Si había algo que Naruto odiara más que esperar los tres minutos de preparación del rameen era sin duda…San Valentín.

Y como no odiarlo este estúpido día sus fans lo acosaban peor que en los días normales.

Si solo fuera mas como Sasuke esto no ocurriría

―mierda mi casillero―se quejo mientras lo abría viendo como los chocolates se desparramaban hacia el suelo. Al principio fue lindo recibirlo pero cada año parecía aumentar la cantidad de chocolates

―si siques aceptando los chocolates― señalo con su dedo índice. Al parecer algunas no tenían el don de cocinar―les crearas falsas esperanzas

―pero… ellas se esforzaron― tomo uno de ellos y lo probo. Sasuke sonrió ante la cara de desagrado que hizo Naruto ―sabe horrible― murmuro

―si la personita que te interesa ve todos esos chocolates… tal vez renuncie a ti

― ¿de qué rayos hablas? ―se hizo el desentendido

―tsk, Naruto sabes a quien me refiero―dijo pasando al rubio para dirigirse a clase

―yo no estoy interesado en ninguna de mis fans― miro su casillero perdiéndose en sus pensamientos

―nunca dije que fuera una de tus fans―lo miro por encima de su hombro

.

.

.

―Hinata―dijo el azabache― bu…

―que hay con la rarita―pregunto confundido sentándose detrás de Sasuke

Si en definitiva odiaba este día. Miro la puerta trasera, Hinata se encontraba con la mirada baja y detrás de ella estaba Sakura mirando con reproche al rubio

―buenos días―saludo la mencionada

―buenos días―saludo la pelirrosa ―torpe―dijo cuando pasaba cerca del rubio

Se sento frente a Hinata quien aun parecía triste por las palabras del rubio―Hinata, hey tierra llamando a Hinata ― la llamo moviendo la mano de un lado a otro

―s-si? ―la nombrada respingo ante el llamado―¿Qué sucede?

―que tal ha salido el presente…―susurro viendo de reojo al Uzumaki

.

.

.

Al llegar el descanso Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura almorzaron dentro del gimnasio para ocultarse de las fans de los chicos

―eres un tonto―regaño Sakura― ¿por qué no piensas antes de hablar? ―se froto la sien mientras se sentaba en el borde del escenario junto a Sasuke

―déjalo Sakura―dijo Sasuke sin apartar la mirada del regalo de Sakura―_espero que no sean chocolates_―abrió el bento en forma de corazón. En ella se encontraba la comida favorita de él. La miro en definitiva no había mejor chica para el que Sakura

―ya lo sé, soy la mejor―sonrió

―dejen de molestar―miro la canastilla, quizá jugar lo calmaría un poco. Tomo un balón y se posiciono en medio de la cancha _― ¿por qué siempre aparece en los momentos menos oportunos?_ ―lanzo el balón tan fuete que reboto en su cabeza

Sasuke y Sakura rieron

―aghhh como odio este estúpido día― salió del gimnasio hecho una furia

― ¿Qué le sucede? ―pregunto Sakura mirando por donde había salido Naruto―antes esperaba con ansias este día

.

.

.

―Naruto-kun―dijo una linda chica apretando con fuerza una caja en forma de corazón

―¿qué quieres?―pregunto sin voltear a verla. No era momento para confesiones, estaba molesto y no sabía la razón

― y-yo… veras… este día… bueno desde siempre

La chica lo estaba desesperando y no era bueno, lo mejor sería irse de ahí lo más rápido posible

―oye, no quiero ser grosero pero me tengo que ir―y salió disparado para ocultarse durante el resto del dia, no importando perder clases

―es-espera ―grito la chica persiguiéndolo. Naruto corrió tan rápido como pudo para que lo perdiera de vista

.

.

.

―Nauto-kun ―lo tomaron de la manga de su chaqueta. Al parecer la chica era persistente

―! DEJA DE MOLESTAR, NO QUIERO TU ESTÚPIDO CHOCOLATE!―dijo sin voltear a ver a la molesta chica ― solo acepto chocolates de mis amigos

―no lo sabía― dijo la chica ―Esa voz no era la de hace un rato, estaba tan irritado que no había reconocido esa dulce voz. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no podía ser, otra vez no―pe-perdón ya no molestare―arranco correr en dirección contraria

―espera Hinata― corrió hacia ella ―es rápida ―se detuvo cuando la perdió de vista

.

.

.

―estúpido día ―sollozo ―nunca puedo darle mi regalo ―quizá prepárale rameen había sido una idea tonta

Hinata se encontraba dentro de un viejo salón de clases

―pero mira que tenemos aquí―dijo una chica de cabellera rubia y ojos violetas. Se acerco a Hinata ―por tu culpa Naruto- kun ya no acepta chocolates

― ¿eh?

―hace un momento me le declare―poso sus manos en la mesa haciéndola resonar ― me rechazo, ni siquiera tomo mis chocolates

― e-eso no es mi culpa―defendió Hinata levantándose del pupitre, No se dejaría intimidar

―cállate―abofeteó a Hinata, luego tomo el recipiente donde estaba el rameen y lo tiro― ups, pero mira que torpe ―salió riendo

―como odio este día ― miro todo el rameen esparcido por el suelo, lo mejor sería limpiarlo

.

.

.

― ¿dónde está?―Naruto repiquetea con su dedo la mesa. Había oído rumores acerca de cómo había gritado Hinata ―_necesito disculparme_

―woah, gracias Hinata ―dijo Kiba entrando al salon―pensé que habías lo habías olvidado

―claro que no ―sonrió con ese lindo rubor en sus mejillas ―ustedes son mis amigos no los olvidaría

Por un momento las miradas de Kiba y Naruto se encontraron

―así es solo das chocolates a tus amigos―el Inuzuka sonrió arrogante sin apartar la mirada del rubio

―Kiba no le eches más leña al fuego―regaño Shino

.

.

.

― ¡por fin termino!―exclamo Sakura al terminar las clases ― ¿a dónde iremos? ―comenzó a guardar sus cosas viendo donde se encontraban Hinata, Shino y Hinata

―adiós Hinata, nos vemos el lunes ―se despidió kiba

―nos vemos―fue el turnos de Shino ―animo ―Hinata asintió.

―Sa-Sakura-san― llamo Hinata aproximándose a ella y sacando una pequeña bolsita adornada con un moño rosa ―toma, son para ti

―oh, gracias Hina― sonrió al tomar la bolsita

―es-estos son para Sasuke, espero que no te moleste―saco otra bolsa con un listón azul

―oh vamos Hina eres nuestra amiga―dijo Sakura dándole un golpecito a Sasuke para que los aceptara

Ahora Hinata se dirigió al rubio quien parecía ignórala

―Naruto-kun… lo siento yo…

―no te preocupes ―se levanto de su asiento ―se que solo le das chocolates a tu amigos, y yo no yo soy― y se retiro del salón. No tenia por que dar explicaciones lo entendía, el no era su amigo.

―enseguida vuelvo―dijo el azabache aproximándose a la puerta ―iré a hablar con él ― y cerró la puerta

―bien Hina ¿qué ocurrió? ―la tomo de los hombros ―siento lo que te hizo Naruto, el no quiso gritarte… ―

―solo le iba entregar el rameen y dijo que no aceptaría nada sino eran amigos―pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar ― luego Shion me encontró y tiro la comida ―se tapo la cara con ambas manos

―ya, ya ―abrazo a la Hyuuga

―estúpido día ―murmuro―cada año es lo mismo

.

.

.

Sasuke busco por toda la escuela

En los baños

En el patio

En el gimnasio

En la oficina de la directora

Nada.

―los casilleros ―seguro estaría ahí limpiando los restos de chocolate

―vaya, pensé que tardarían mas ―dijo el rubio cuando vio a Sasuke acercarse ―¿y Sakura?

―que fue eso―Sasuke se reclino sobre los casilleros. Como se lo imaginaba, el pobre limpiaba su casillero de los restos de chocolate

―no sé de lo que hablas ―se hizo el desentendido―_ se que solo le das chocolates a tu amigos_―

―ya veo ―Sasuke se froto la barbilla ―estas celoso, ella nunca…

―si lo estoy, pero no es tanto por los chocolates ―cerro el casillero ― sino el hecho de que no me considere su amigo ―era vergonzoso admitirlo ― para colmo Kiba lo sabe y se burla de mi. ―Se froto la nuca― Además por más que trato de hablar con ella… se desmaya, tartamudea, evita mirarme

―es por eso que odias este día ―sonrió ladino. Su amigo era un poco lento ― ¿no te has puesto a pensar que es por otra cosa?

― ¿Dónde está? ―

―en el salón con Sakura―

.

.

.

―gracias Sakura-san ―dijo mientras salían del salón

―Hinata, necesito hablar contigo ―dijo alguien tomándola de su hombro

― ¿Qué sucede? ― volteo a verle―_oh no, el no_

―por favor sal conmigo ― pidió mientras hacia una leve reverencia ―dame una oportu…

―lastima ―interrumpieron la declaración ― a ella le gusto yo―la tomo de la muñeca ―vámonos, necesitamos hablar―se la llevo tan rápido como pudo

―vaya que oportuno―rio levemente el joven

―Toneri ríndete ya ―lo señalo ― nunca sentirá nada por ti

―Naruto es un bobo con mucha suerte―le dio la espalda ―debe darse prisa sino quiere perderla―se despido levantando la mano

―yo también lo espero ―dijo dirigiéndose a la salida donde seguramente Sasuke ya la esperaba―_supongo que Naruto no irá con nosotros_―una sonrisa maliciosa surcó su rostro

.

.

.

Hinata se encontraba sentada en una banca esperando a que el rubio apareciera ¿De qué quería hablar? Solo la había sacado de la escuela con mucha prisa y al llegar al parque esta había desaparecido para comprar bebida. Se entretuvo viendo a las parejas paseando o cerca del lago, que suerte tenían, parecían felices.

―qué alivio, pensé que te habías ido ―dijo Naruto sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Tomo asiento ―toma―y saco un par de sodas

―gracias―al momento de tomarlo Naruto sujeto su mano antes de que ella la apartara. Se sorprendió era la primera vez que tenía una conversación "normal"

―lamento haberte gritado―oculto su mirada―es solo que detesto este estúpido día, me pone de malas

― ¿Por qué? ―Naruto soltó su mano ―antes te alegraba recibir chocolate de muchas chicas ―sonó celosa

―todas son una hipócritas―se encogió de hombros ―desde que soy el capitán del equipo de futbol y saben quién es mi padre comencé a "gustarles" ―inclino su cabeza hacia atrás ―Hinata ¿te desagrado?

―no―negó rápidamente moviendo su cabeza.

―entonces ¿Por qué yo no recibo chocolates de tu parte? Es decir nos conocemos desde la primaria―dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos ―_bonita_

―creí q-que no me co-considerabas tu amiga―El rubio estaba demasiado cerca y no aguantaría mas, sino hacia algo se desmayaría

―lo estás haciendo otra vez―se escuchó molesto ―cuando trato de entablar una conversación contigo actúas… raro

―lo siento. Es solo que me pongo nerviosa―dijo mientras apartaba la mirada del rubio y colocaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas

―bueno ya que si somos amigos ―volvió a tomarla de sus manos ― ¿Por qué no vamos a comer? ―le guiño

―Naruto-kun ―cerro sus ojos ―si otra chica llegara y se te declarara

―la rechazaría―se levanto para buscar ―no me digas que se me van a declarar ¿Dónde está?

― está justo aquí ―se levanto quedando frente al rubio

―no es divertido Hinata ―Naruto abrió los ojos como platos. No podía ser cierto ¿ella enamorada de él?

―no estoy jugando―dijo cabizbaja ―ten ―saco de la chaqueta de su uniforme una caja naranja― te había preparado rameen pero alguien lo tiro

― ¿te gusto? ― sonó incrédulo. _No te has puesto a pensar que es por otra cosa_. Recordó las palabras de Sasuke ― ¿Qué clase de chocolate es? ―

―es un honmei choco*… yo lo prepare―se inclino esperando a que tomara la caja ―me gustas, tu forma de ser, el que siempre das lo mejor de ti, si fallas lo vuelves a intentar, nunca te rindes ―

―ahora entiendo tu comportamiento ―rio leve ―sabes creo que tu también me gustas, tal vez eres rara, oscura y tímida pero, me gustan las personas como tu―tomo la cajita

― ¿Qué? ―seguro esto era un sueño. Se pellizco el brazo Naruto negó ante la acción de Hinata

― sabes siempre que llega este día espero con ansias que me regales un chocolate―le dio la espalda para que no viese como se sonrojaba―pero no lo recibo y por ello me molesto, es tu culpa que odie este estúpido día―rio

―yo también detesto este estúpido día―tomo la mano derecha de Naruto entre las suyas, haciendo que este volteara a verla ―cada año intento darte mi regalo, pero siempre declino cuando veo tu casillero lleno de esos finos chocolates ―lo soltó

―sabes creo que podríamos cambiar de opinión acerca de este día ―vayamos a comer, yo invito―recogió las pertenencias ambos

―no es necesario―sujeto a Naruto de su brazo

―vamos ahora me siento mejor ―se sonrojo levemente ―una linda chica me regalo un delicioso chocolate, por cierto esto es una cita ―tomo la mano de Hinata antes de que se apartara de él. ―casi lo olvido… no hagas planes para el 14 de marzo ― beso la comisura de sus labios

**1 año después…**

― ¡si hoy es san Valentín!―exclamo alegre el rubio, se dirigió a su casillero esperando encontrar el chocolate de Hinata pero se decepcionó al solo ver montones de otros―quizá este hasta abajo―y saco todos los chocolates revisando uno por uno

―te ves ridículo―se burlo Sasuke ― no se suponía que odiabas este día― abrió su casillero y se encontró con la misma situación

― ¿Naruto-kun que están haciendo? ―Naruto miro a la persona que le hablaba y sonrió. Hinata abrazaba con fuerza un caja conocida por él.

―h-hola Hinata―saludo nervioso―solo limpio mi casillero, no es que estuviera buscando tu chocolate

―oh ― sonrió ―ya veo, nos vemos en clase iré a entregar chocolates a los profesores antes de que comiencen las clases

― ¡espera Hinata! ―la detuvo― ¿podemos hablar? ―ella asintió ―vallamos al patio

.

.

.

― ¿qué sucede? ―preguntó cuando llegaron

―bueno, ahora que te conozco mejor y tú me conoces mas… y que hemos estado saliendo… yo creo…―se rasco la mejilla

―ten ―interrumpió la Hyuuga extendiendo su caja naranja en forma de corazón―p-por favor acepta mis sentimientos―e hizo una leve reverencia― te amo

―eres una tramposa―fingió molestarse. Tomo la caja―no me has dado tiempo de que yo…―carraspeo ―me gustas Hinata y acepto tus sentimientos.

―entonces…tu y yo…―dijo levantando la aveza para míralo

―es obvio―se acerco a ella y se la tomo del mentón, se inclino para que su rostro quedara cerca del de ella ―voy a besar a mi novia, para que me endulce el día―sonrió cálidamente

―sabes Naruto-kun… ya me gusta este día―dijo abrazándolo del cuello

―tú me gustas mas―la sujeto de la cadera para acercarla y la beso dulcemente―te amo

A lo lejos varias fans del rubio que se encontraban ocultas lloriqueaban. Su querido Naruto se había enamorado. Mientras en otra parte los amigos de Hinata y Naruto celebraban.


End file.
